1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus comprising a liquid crystal display device having homogeneously aligned liquid crystal and a drive method for the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a liquid crystal display device which has homogeneously aligned liquid crystal (hereinafter, a homogeneous alignment type liquid crystal display device).
The homogeneous alignment type liquid crystal display device includes: a liquid crystal cell having electrodes formed on the inner surfaces of a pair of opposing substrates, and a liquid crystal layer which is sandwiched between the pair of substrates and whose liquid crystal molecules are homogeneously aligned along one direction, and polarizers respectively arranged outside the pair of substrates. The liquid crystal display device displays images by controlling the transmittance of light by controlling the birefringence of the liquid crystal layer based on a change in the rising angle of the liquid crystal molecules.
There has been proposed a field sequential type display apparatus which divides one frame for displaying a single color image into a plurality of fields and sequentially displays a plurality of colors on the liquid crystal display device field by field to thereby display a single color image by combining displays of the individual colors of the plural fields.
The field sequential type display apparatus uses an active matrix type liquid crystal display device which uses active elements. According to the liquid crystal display device, as one frame which forms a single color image consists of three fields for respectively displaying three colors of red, green and blue, one field for displaying a single color is ⅓ of one frame, so that a data signal corresponding to a single color should be written in the liquid crystal display device and displayed in one field. The liquid crystal display device therefore requires a fast response characteristic.
Contrary to the requirement, the homogeneous alignment type liquid crystal display device has a slow response speed.
It is therefore difficult to adapt the homogeneous alignment type liquid crystal display device to a field sequential type display apparatus. Because of a slow response speed, the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus has a lower frame frequency, suffers flickering of images and has a difficulty in displaying a moving picture.